ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Return of the Galactic Enforcers
Return of the Galactic Enforcers 'is the thirty-fifth episode of Ben 10: The Omniwars and the fifteenth episode of the second season. 'Plot Ben is seen eating chili fries with a drink at Mr. Smoothy, complaining to himself about how there is nothing to do. There has not been a threat to the Earth in a week, and Ben hopes that something appears out of nowhere. Meanwhile, the Galactic Enforcers, who have been protecting faraway regions since their encounter with Vilgax, are fighting a group of pirates. Ultimos is using his heat vision, while Synaptak is trying to hold the pirates back by tying them with his tentacles. The captain has had enough, and he reveals a cannon that could obliterate the galaxy. Tini tries to smash it, but to no effect. Tini punches the captain and tries to control the cannon before it fires, and makes it blast another galaxy, which completely destroys it. The pirates start to overwhelm the group, and Synaptak teleports the group away. Ben is about to fall asleep, but the Galactic Enforcers teleport to his side, saying they need his help. Ben does not hesitate and goes with the group, being whisked away in a green wind. Ben and the Galactic Enforcers are in Synaptak's portal, and Ben asks why they need his help. Ultimos replies that a group of pirates have raided a part of the galaxy that is very vital in terms of resources, and the captain is trying to use a cannon to annihilate it. Ben says that it should be no problem, but Tini says that the pirates are not a group to just defeat at a glance. Synaptak tells Ben that he should be careful, not as impulsive as he was when they last met. The three make it to the pirate-filled area, and Ben sees that a raid is taking place. Pirates are attacking homes, and leaving with several tons of loot. Ben transforms into Blitzwolfer and runs towards the enemies, attacking them with savage force. Ultimos uses his wind breath to make the enemies fall away. Before Blitzwolfer can take them down completely, Ultimos tells Ben to stop and arrest them. Ben reverts and argues with Ultimos about how they could have taken them down, but Tini grabs the two and tells them to stop. Ultimos brushes off his clothes and agrees with Tini, bringing the two pirates and zapping handcuff-like containments on both of the pirates' arms. Ben says that since the people are pirates, there has to be a ship where they are conducting their operations. Synaptak uses his brain waves to pick up a signal of interest, and he gets a reading. He tells the others to follow him, and Ben uses Cannonbolt to carry Synaptak and Tini with him to the ship. Meanwhile, the captain has captured several civilians, and one asks what he wants with them. He walks towards the man, and he says that there is nothing he wants from them, but what they want from HIM. Believing that he is confused, the captain replies that he has tons of resources that will help them rebuild their colonies, but they have to pay him heavily for his service. Unhappy, the people give him money, while he laughs wickedly. Cannonbolt and the Galactic Enforcers have made it to the ship, and Synaptak is getting a stronger reading. They see a group of pirates guarding the front entrance to the ship, and Tini wonders how they can get inside without alerting the hostiles. Ben reverts and tells Synaptak that he will be able to mind control the minions so that they percieve that the four are not there. The three try not to touch the pirates, as they will notice their presence. There are several rooms shown once they make it to the cabin area, and Ultimos uses his x-ray vision to find the captain's quarters, which shows that the captain has several civilians about to die. The four bust in the room, and attack the pirates. Ben transforms into Shocksquatch and electrocutes the guardians, as he finally reaches the captain. Ultimos and Tini pile up the defeated enemies, and Shocksquatch interrogates the captain. Through the use of excessive force through hours and hours, Ben and Ultimos try to get answers from the captain, but he refuses to crack. Synaptak decides to step in and read his thoughts. What he manages to see is a cannon and the future effects of using the weapon, which is the complete destruction of mankind. Synaptak releases his tentacles from the captain and tells the team everything they need to know, and Tini massacres the cannon into pieces of shrapnel. The captain, who reveals his name as Sir Moibhius, vows vengeance, but is placed in handcuffs before he can continue talking. Ultimos takes Moibhius to a maximum security prison, while he thanks Ben for his help in foiling the plot. Ben is teleported away, and he says three simple words; Best. Day. Ever. 'Characters' *Ben Tennyson *Ultimos(first re-appearance) *Synaptak (first re-appearance) *Tini (first re-appearance) 'Villains' *Moibhius (first appearance) *Moibhius' Crew (first appearance) 'Aliens Used' * Blitzwolfer * Cannonbolt * Shocksquatch 'Trivia' * * * Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Episodes Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Season 2